


Умирающий корабль

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Izverg



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Special Quest [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post TLJ, angst with almost no plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg
Summary: Хакс выглядит хуже, чем тогда, когда Кайло оставил его в шаттле. Несколько костей повреждено, губа снова кровоточит, пальцы машинально тянутся к горлу, как только Хакс замечает Кайло, — последствия катастрофы в тронном зале.[…]Единственный ответ, который Кайло способен придумать:— Она уже мертва.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Special Quest [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920721
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Спецквест





	Умирающий корабль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dying starship (going down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433715) by [revoleotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion). 



> Объект №: SCP-342 (Билет в один конец)  
> «У подопытных проявляются специфические симптомы, часто характерные для параноидальной шизофрении, такие как:  
> \- Чёткое осознание того, что сойти с транспортного средства невозможно;  
> \- Полная невосприимчивость к попыткам успокоить или рассуждать логически».
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

В последний раз Кайло видел Хакса, мрачного и злого, на старой базе Сопротивления на Крэйте. Поэтому, столкнувшись с ним на разрушенном «Супримаси», он на секунду решает, что это галлюцинация. Оба пристально смотрят друг на друга — два живых существа на умирающем корабле.

Хакс выглядит хуже, чем тогда, когда Кайло оставил его в шаттле. Несколько костей повреждено, губа снова кровоточит, пальцы машинально тянутся к горлу, как только Хакс замечает Кайло, — последствия катастрофы в тронном зале.

И это человек, который отдал приказ об эвакуации персонала «Старкиллера» перед катастрофой, напоминает себе Кайло. Хакс неоднократно доказывал, что дорожит собственной жизнью так, что пожертвовал бы всем на свете, лишь бы прожить один лишний денёк.

Впрочем, это не объясняет, почему Кайло наткнулся на него здесь.

Прежде чем он успевает спросить, Хакс открывает рот. Его голос искажён мукой, равно как и лицо. Он похож на призрака самого себя или на кого-то, кто потерял всё и вот-вот сорвётся. В сущности, Кайло не прочь взглянуть на результат. Всего несколько часов назад этот трус готов был застрелить Кайло в момент его слабости. И этот же трус теперь шипит:

— Она всё ещё здесь.

Кайло закатывает глаза. Он годами наблюдал за вялыми попытками Хакса скрыть свои «маленькие слабости», но не ожидал, что его самым уязвимым местом окажется _она_. Кайло ощущал её жизненную силу где-то внизу, среди парящих обломков, которые недавно были их столицей. Жизнь покидала её. И по мере их разговора эта искорка в Силе становилась всё тусклее.

Необходимо увести Хакса отсюда. Корабль умирает, и какую бы ненависть Кайло ни испытывал к Хаксу, его мозги пригодятся. Сноуку хватало мудрости (или глупости) держать Хакса при себе. И Кайло собирается следовать его примеру, пока не придёт время двигаться дальше.

Единственный ответ, который Кайло способен придумать:

— Она уже мертва.

Хакс замирает будто от выстрела. Смотрит на свою грудь, на дрожащие руки, а потом вновь медленно находит взглядом глаза Кайло. Кажется, что-то лопнуло внутри него и теперь просачивается в воздух, пропитывая его ядом.

— Нет, — говорит Хакс так пылко, что Кайло осторожно делает шаг назад. В Силе вокруг генерала он видит чёрную пустоту. Сложно представить, что тот мог бы сотворить, если бы сумел воспользоваться её могуществом.

— Генерал, нам нужно уходить…

— Ты не отнимешь её у меня! — кричит Хакс во всю мощь своих лёгких. Он вздрагивает, когда испорченная проводка обдаёт его снопом искр, но продолжает смотреть Кайло прямо в глаза.

Что бы Кайло сейчас ни предпринял, Хакс будет ненавидеть его вечно. Под слоями боли чувствуется эта ненависть. Кайло тоже его ненавидит. А как иначе? Но в глубине души ему не хочется пинать собаку, которая и так побита.

— Пять минут. Держись рядом, — приказывает он и видит, как гнев на лице Хакса сменяется раздражением.

— Что? — вырывается у Хакса.

— Я засёк её. Осталось пять минут, прежде чем уровень кислорода упадёт ниже нормы. Во всяком случае, для тебя.

Кайло слишком поздно понимает свою ошибку. Точнее, осознаёт её в тот момент, когда Хакс прыгает на него и сбивает с ног. Кайло слишком ошарашен, чтобы реагировать, но Сила решает за него. Легкий толчок отбрасывает хрупкое тело Хакса в сторону. Он врезается в искрящую переборку, стонет и снова вскакивает. Теперь на нём ещё больше ушибов. И, возможно, сломано ребро.

— Ты сказал, что она мертва!

— Ты лишь ускоряешь её смерть в одиночестве. Давай быстрее! — кричит Кайло.

Он идёт по коридору и, даже не оглядываясь, чувствует, что Хакс следует за ним. Кайло расчищает путь, отшвыривая обломки, словно они ничего не весят. Распахивает двери и замирает посреди ангара, который являет собой воплощённый ад.

Поравнявшись с Кайло, Хакс косится на него и подходит ближе к провалу в полу. Кайло ощущает её присутствие ещё до того, как видит.

Она похожа на груду искорёженного металла на дне ямы. Прежде чем добраться до неё, Кайло вытаскивает несколько трупов штурмовиков. Хакс издаёт вопль, в котором нет ничего человеческого, у Кайло просто нет слов, чтобы описать его. Это даже не ярость. За прошедшие годы Кайло неоднократно причинял Хаксу боль, но никогда не слышал подобных звуков.

Кайло перекидывает Фазму через плечо и шагает к стыковочным модулям. Хакс, пошатываясь, плетётся рядом.

Обратный путь проходит в молчании. Хакс дышит учащённо, он, без сомнения, выбился из сил, но Кайло не до него. Они оказываются возле шаттла ровно в тот момент, когда уровень кислорода критически падает. «Супримаси» на последнем издыхании, но его гибель по-своему прекрасна.

«Надеюсь, оно того стоило», — думает Кайло, сдерживая смешок.

Хакс готов умереть ради женщины, которую даже не любит. Во всяком случае, в общепринятом смысле. Кайло помнит их реакцию на своё предположение. Фазма наверняка испортила шлем, выплюнув на него каф, когда Кайло спросил, не встречаются ли они.

Створки шаттла медленно разъезжаются, шипя, и Кайло раздвигает их Силой, чтобы побыстрее попасть внутрь. Он кладёт свою ношу у входа, гораздо осторожнее, чем намеревался. Хакс даже не смотрит на Кайло, когда тот проносится мимо него и того, что осталось от Фазмы. Он падает на колени рядом с обожжённым телом и начинает сдирать куски металлической брони с лица. Должно быть, причиняет невыносимую боль, но Кайло не надеется, что Хакс, явно тронувшийся рассудком, остановится.

Он садится в кресло пилота, чтобы, наконец, убраться отсюда, и тут до него доносится: «Ш-ш-ш».

Это Хакс. Но Кайло никогда не слышал от него ничего подобного. Он едва живой, его жизненная энергия почти такая же тусклая, как у его лучшей подруги. Он размяк. Хотя Хакс по доброй воле ни за что не назвал бы себя размякшим — эпитет зарезервирован за Брендолом с тех пор, как тот начал терять форму и остроту ума. Но трудно охарактеризовать это иным словом.

Кайло жмёт кнопки и поднимает шаттл в воздух, но он не в силах перестать думать о своём сопернике, враге, измученном псе, который сидит рядом со своей почти мёртвой подругой и утешает её. Если бы Кайло знал себя хуже, то внушил бы себе, что способен выбросить эту картину из головы. 

— Ты жива, с тобой всё в порядке, — повторяет Хакс снова и снова, а потом подползает к шкафчику с аптечками, не спросив разрешения у Кайло. Но вряд ли что-либо может остановить Хакса в этот момент.

Кайло игнорирует их обоих, пока не включается автопилот. Затем разворачивается в кресле:

— Её состояние критическое.

Кайло бесит реакция Хакса на сказанное: тот морщится, лицо искажается отвращением.

— Ш-ш-ш, — повторяет Хакс и гладит Фазму по обожжённой щеке. Он смазал самые тяжёлые повреждения бактой и теперь расчёсывает пальцами светлые волосы. Пряди осыпаются на пол, но Хакс не обращает на них внимания.

Пожалуй, это худшее, что доводилось видеть Кайло. Он убивал прежде. Был свидетелем того, как умирают люди. Но сейчас всё иначе. В этой картине слишком много нежности и эмоций.

— Может, хочешь подсоединить её к системе жизнеобеспечения? — слышит он, будто со стороны, собственный голос и встаёт с кресла. — Пойдём.

И быстро осознаёт, что в галактике существует не так уж много вещей, требующих столько же усилий, сколько нужно, чтобы оторвать Хакса от Фазмы. Приходится приложить старания и дать кучу обещаний, прежде чем удаётся убедить Хакса отнести её в резервуар с бактой. Портативная модель весьма напоминает гроб, думает Кайло, но не произносит этого вслух.

Требуется ещё больше уговоров, чтобы заставить Хакса занять кресло второго пилота. Главным образом — чтобы наблюдать за ним. Хакс не позволяет Кайло прикасаться к нему, что неудивительно. Как только он усаживается, усталость быстро одолевает его. Хакс засыпает прежде, чем Кайло успевает сосчитать до десяти.

У Кайло возникает искушение потрогать Хакса, попробовать сымитировать ту нежность, с которой Хакс касался Фазмы. Но не судьба. Ведь это он почти ежедневно чуть ли не убивает Хакса, словно сверхновая, которая уничтожает всё на своём пути.

— Рен? — подаёт голос Хакс.

Выходит, он не спит. Кайло чувствует себя застигнутым врасплох. Не то чтобы это имело значение. Не то чтобы вообще что-то имело значение теперь, когда они сломаны и не подлежат ремонту.

— Что? — спрашивает Кайло.

По щеке Хакса катится слеза, он даже не пытается стереть её. Кайло снимает перчатку, протягивает руку к лицу Хакса, дожидаясь одобрительного кивка.

— Я бросил её умирать, — шепчет Хакс.

Кайло прикладывает ладонь к его щеке и смахивает слёзы, бегущие уже ручьём. Но Хакс, похоже, не замечает, что плачет.

— Она не умрёт.

Люди выживали и не в таких ситуациях, думает Кайло. Хотя скоро придётся рассказать Хаксу об увиденном на сканере. Но не сейчас.

— Не знаю, что бы я делал без неё, — говорит Хакс. — Наверное, просто сошёл бы с ума.

— А ты разве не сошёл? Что это только что было?

Хакс одаривает его печальной улыбкой, пополняющей череду навязчивых образов этого дня. Оба вновь умолкают, и теперь тишина не тяготит. Они оставляют обломки «Супримаси» позади. Первый Порядок — такой, каким они его знают, — уничтожен. Но Кайло всё изменит.

Вот только убедится, что кое-что неизменно.

Кайло улыбается Хаксу, и его сердце пропускает удар, когда Хакс улыбается в ответ.


End file.
